1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a process for preparing p-diisopropylbenzenedihydroperoxide (hereinafter referred to as DIX). More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing DIX in high yield from p-diisopropylbenzene (hereinafter referred to as DIPB) or a mixture of DIPB and p-diisopropylbenzene-monohydroperoxide (hereinafter referred to as MOX).
2. Description of the Prior Art:
P-Diisopropylbenzenedihydroperoxide has been prepared by emulsifying DIPB or a mixture of DIPB and MOX in an aqueous solution of sodium cabonate and oxidizing the same with air or oxygen. The reaction mixture comprises a water phase containing sodium carbonate and an oil phase containing mainly DIX, MOX, DIPB and byproducts of high boiling materials whose structures are not known. DIX is separated from the oil phase and the residual oil phase (hereinafter referred to as a recycle solution) is further used as a starting material for the oxidation reaction.
In order to economically prepare DIX, DIX must be prepared in high yield in the above process. However, the conventional process for preparing DIX has the following disadvantages. (1) The reaction velocity decreases when the recycle solution is oxidized. (2) Recycle solutions which are kept for a long time are difficult to oxidize. Accordingly, the conventional processes for preparing DIX are not satisfactory. A need, therefore, continues to exist for a process for preparing DIX in a manner such that no decrease in the rate of reaction is observed.